This invention relates to electro-optic displays. These displays may either be shutter mode displays (as the term is defined below) or light modulators, that is to say to variable transmission windows, mirrors and similar devices designed to modulate the amount of light or other electro-magnetic radiation passing therethrough; for convenience, the term “light” will normally be used herein, but this term should be understood in a broad sense to include electro-magnetic radiation at non-visible wavelengths. For example, as mentioned below, the present invention may be applied to provide windows which can modulate infra-red radiation for controlling temperatures within buildings. More specifically, this invention relates to electro-optic displays and light modulators which use particle-based electrophoretic media to control light modulation.
Particle-based electrophoretic displays, in which a plurality of charged particles move through a suspending fluid under the influence of an electric field, have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. Such displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays.
The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. It is shown in published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0180687 that some particle-based electrophoretic displays capable of gray scale are stable not only in their extreme black and white states but also in their intermediate gray states, and the same is true of some other types of electro-optic displays. This type of display is properly called “multi-stable” rather than bistable, although for convenience the term “bistable” may be used herein to cover both bistable and multi-stable displays.
Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
As noted above, electrophoretic media require the presence of a suspending fluid. In most prior art electrophoretic media, this suspending fluid is a liquid, but electrophoretic media can be produced using gaseous suspending fluids; see, for example, Kitamura, T., et al., “Electrical toner movement for electronic paper-like display”, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper HCS1-1, and Yamaguchi, Y, et al., “Toner display using insulative particles charged triboelectrically”, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper AMD4-4). See also European Patent Applications 1,429,178; 1,462,847; and 1,482,354; and International Applications WO 2004/090626; WO 2004/079442; WO 2004/077140; WO 2004/059379; WO 2004/055586; WO 2004/008239; WO 2004/006006; WO 2004/001498; WO 03/091799; and WO 03/088495. Such gas-based electrophoretic media appear to be susceptible to the same types of problems due to particle settling as liquid-based electrophoretic media, when the media are used in an orientation which permits such settling, for example in a sign where the medium is disposed in a vertical plane. Indeed, particle settling appears to be a more serious problem in gas-based electrophoretic media than in liquid-based ones, since the lower viscosity of gaseous suspending fluids as compared with liquid ones allows more rapid settling of the electrophoretic particles.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation have recently been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. Encapsulated media of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,067,185; 6,118,426; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,124,851; 6,130,773; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,177,921; 6,232,950; 6,249,271; 6,252,564; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,312,304; 6,312,971; 6,323,989; 6,327,072; 6,376,828; 6,377,387; 6,392,785; 6,392,786; 6,413,790; 6,422,687; 6,445,374; 6,445,489; 6,459,418; 6,473,072; 6,480,182; 6,498,114; 6,504,524; 6,506,438; 6,512,354; 6,515,649; 6,518,949; 6,521,489; 6,531,997; 6,535,197; 6,538,801; 6,545,291; 6,580,545; 6,639,578; 6,652,075; 6,657,772; 6,664,944; 6,680,725; 6,683,333; 6,704,133; 6,710,540; 6,721,083; 6,724,519; 6,727,881; 6,738,050; 6,750,473; 6,753,999; 6,816,147; 6,819,471; 6,822,782; 6,825,068; 6,825,829; 6,825,970; 6,831,769; 6,839,158; 6,842,167; 6,842,279; 6,842,657; 6,864,875; 6,865,010; 6,866,760; and 6,870,661; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2002/0060321; 2002/0063661; 2002/0090980; 2002/0113770; 2002/0130832; 2002/0180687; 2003/0011560; 2003/0020844; 2003/0025855; 2003/0102858; 2003/0132908; 2003/0137521; 2003/0151702; 2003/0214695; 2003/0222315; 2004/0012839; 2004/0014265; 2004/0027327; 2004/0075634; 2004/0094422; 2004/0105036; 2004/0112750; 2004/0119681; 2004/0136048; 2004/0155857; 2004/0180476; 2004/0190114; 2004/0196215; 2004/0226820; 2004/0233509; 2004/0239614; 2004/0252360; 2004/0257635; 2004/0263947; 2005/0000813; 2005/0001812; 2005/0007336; 2005/0007653; 2005/0012980; 2005/0017944; 2005/0018273; 2005/0024353; 2005/0035941; 2005/0041004; 2005/0062714; 2005/0067656; and 2005/0078099; and International Applications Publication Nos. WO 99/67678; WO 00/05704; WO 00/38000; WO 00/36560; WO 00/67110; WO 00/67327; WO 01/07961; and WO 03/107,315.
Known electrophoretic media, both encapsulated and unencapsulated, can be divided into two main types, referred to hereinafter for convenience as “single particle” and “dual particle” respectively. A single particle medium has only a single type of electrophoretic particle suspended in a suspending medium, at least one optical characteristic of which differs from that of the particles. (In referring to a single type of particle, we do not imply that all particles of the type are absolutely identical. For example, provided that all particles of the type possess substantially the same optical characteristic and a charge of the same polarity, considerable variation in parameters such as particle size and electrophoretic mobility can be tolerated without affecting the utility of the medium.) When such a medium is placed between a pair of electrodes, at least one of which is transparent, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of the particles (when the particles are adjacent the electrode closer to the observer, hereinafter called the “front” electrode) or the optical characteristic of the suspending medium (when the particles are adjacent the electrode remote from the observer, hereinafter called the “rear” electrode, so that the particles are hidden by the suspending medium).
A dual particle medium has two different types of particles differing in at least one optical characteristic and a suspending fluid which may be uncolored or colored, but which is typically uncolored. The two types of particles differ in electrophoretic mobility; this difference in mobility may be in polarity (this type may hereinafter be referred to as an “opposite charge dual particle” medium) and/or magnitude. When such a dual particle medium is placed between the aforementioned pair of electrodes, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of either set of particles, although the exact manner in which this is achieved differs depending upon whether the difference in mobility is in polarity or only in magnitude. For ease of illustration, consider an electrophoretic medium in which one type of particles is black and the other type white. If the two types of particles differ in polarity (if, for example, the black particles are positively charged and the white particles negatively charged), the particles will be attracted to the two different electrodes, so that if, for example, the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, the black particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the white particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, the white particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the black particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear white to the observer.
It should be noted that opposite charge “dual particle” media may contain more than two types of particle. For example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,950 illustrates, in FIGS. 6-9C, an opposite charge encapsulated triple particle system having three differently colored types of particles in the same capsule; this patent also describes driving methods which enable the capsule to display the colors of the three types of particles. Even more types of particles may be present; it has been found empirically that up to five different types of particles can usefully be present in such displays.
If the two types of particles have charges of the same polarity, but differ in electrophoretic mobility (this type of medium may hereinafter to referred to as a “same polarity dual particle” medium), both types of particles will be attracted to the same electrode, but one type will reach the electrode before the other, so that the type facing the observer differs depending upon the electrode to which the particles are attracted. For example suppose the previous illustration is modified so that both the black and white particles are positively charged, but the black particles have the higher electrophoretic mobility. If now the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the front electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the front electrode and the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the rear electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the rear electrode, leaving a layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode and facing the observer, so that the medium will appear white to the observer: note that this type of dual particle medium requires that the suspending fluid be sufficiently transparent to allow the layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode to be readily visible to the observer. Typically, the suspending fluid in such a display is not colored at all, but some color may be incorporated for the purpose of correcting any undesirable tint in the white particles seen therethrough.
Both single and dual particle electrophoretic displays may be capable of intermediate gray states having optical characteristics intermediate the two extreme optical states already described.
Some of the aforementioned patents and published applications disclose encapsulated electrophoretic media having three or more different types of particles within each capsule. For purposes of the present application, such multi-particle media are regarded as sub-species of dual particle media.
Also, many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called “polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display”, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,760. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the suspending fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, International Application Publication No. WO 02/01281, and published US Application No. 2002/0075556, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc.
Although electrophoretic media are often opaque (since, for example, in many electrophoretic media, the particles substantially block transmission of visible light through the display) and operate in a reflective mode, many electrophoretic displays can be made to operate in a so-called “shutter mode” in which one display state is substantially opaque and one is light-transmissive. See, for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,130,774 and 6,172,798, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,552; 6,144,361; 6,271,823; 6,225,971; and 6,184,856. Dielectrophoretic displays, which are similar to electrophoretic displays but rely upon variations in electric field strength, can operate in a similar mode; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,346.
Shutter mode displays can be used as conventional reflective displays, for example, by using particles having one color and providing a surface of a different color positioned on the opposed side of the electro-optic medium from the viewing surface through which an observer views the display; see, for example, the International U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,921. Alternatively, shutter mode displays can be used as light modulators, that is to say devices which in one (open or transparent) optical state allows light to pass therethrough, while in another (closed or opaque) optical state the light is blocked.
One potentially important market for electrophoretic media is windows with variable light transmission. As the energy performance of buildings and vehicles becomes increasingly important, light modulators could be used as coatings on windows to enable the proportion of incident radiation transmitted through the windows to be electronically controlled by varying the optical state of the modulator. Such electronic control can supersede “mechanical” control of incident radiation by, for example, the use of window blinds. Effective implementation of such “variable-transmissivity” (“VT”) technology in buildings is expected to provide (1) reduction of unwanted heating effects during hot weather, thus reducing the amount of energy needed for cooling, the size of air conditioning plants, and peak electricity demand; (2) increased use of natural daylight, thus reducing energy used for lighting and peak electricity demand; and (3) increased occupant comfort by increasing both thermal and visual comfort. Even greater benefits would be expected to accrue in an automobile, where the ratio of glazed surface to enclosed volume is significantly larger than in a typical building. Specifically, effective implementation of VT technology in automobiles is expected to provide not only the aforementioned benefits but also (1) increased motoring safety, (2) reduced glare, (3) enhanced mirror performance (by using an electro-optic coating on the mirror), and (4) increased ability to use heads-up displays. Other potential applications of VT technology include privacy glass and glare-guards in electronic devices.
Hitherto, relatively little consideration appears to have been given to the exact manner in which the electrophoretic particles move when electrophoretic shutter mode displays, including light modulators, move between their open and closed optical states. As discussed in the aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 10/907,140, the open state is brought about by field dependent aggregation of the electrophoretic particles; such field dependent aggregation may take the form of dielectrophoretic movement of electrophoretic particles to the lateral walls of a capsule or microcell, or “chaining”, i.e., formation of strands of electrophoretic particles within the capsule or microcell, or possibly in other ways. Regardless of the exact type of aggregation achieved, such field dependent aggregation of the electrophoretic particles causes the particles to occupy only a small proportion of the viewable area of each capsule or microcell, as seen looking perpendicular to the viewing surface through which an observer views the medium. Thus, in the transparent state, the major part of the viewable area of each capsule or microcell is free from electrophoretic particles and light can pass freely therethrough. In contrast, in the opaque state, the electrophoretic particles are distributed throughout the whole viewable area of each capsule or microcell (the particles may be uniformly distributed throughout the volume of the suspending fluid or concentrated in a layer adjacent one major surface of the electrophoretic layer), so that no light can pass therethrough.
European Patent Application No. 709,713 describes several different types of shutter mode electrophoretic displays which rely upon chaining of the electrophoretic particles. These shutter mode electrophoretic displays are of two principal types. In the first type, as shown for example in FIGS. 1-6 of this Application, chaining occurs between two unpatterned electrodes on either side of an electrophoretic medium, which comprises electrophoretic particles in an insulating fluid, typically a silicone oil. The electrophoretic particles themselves comprise a polymeric core with an outer inorganic layer formed from an electrically semiconductive material, an inorganic ion exchanger, silica gel or one of these materials doped with a metal. Such electrophoretic particles are likely to be difficult and expensive to manufacture, but are apparently required because the chaining of the particles requires polarizable particles; conductive particles cannot be used since they would short the electrodes when chaining occurs. The operating voltage appears to rather high; the recommended field across the electrophoretic medium is 0.25 kV/mm to 1.5 kV/mm, or 25 to 150 volts for a 100 μm thick electrophoretic layer. The closing of the display (i.e., the transition from its light transmissive to its opaque state) is effected by diffusion of the particles throughout the electrophoretic medium, and hence will be slow. Furthermore, such a display is stable only in its closed state.
In the second type of shutter mode display described in European Patent Application No. 709,713 (see FIGS. 31 and 32B thereof), one electrode is unpatterned, but the opposing electrode is formed as a series of narrow parallel strips, divided into two alternating sets with provision for applying different voltages to the two sets. In the open optical state of such a display, all the strips are set to the same voltage, which is different from that of the unpatterned electrode, so that chains are formed between the unpatterned electrode and each of the strips. In the closed optical state of the display, differing voltages are applied to the two sets of strips, so that chaining occurs between adjacent strips; the voltage applied to the unpatterned electrode is essentially irrelevant, provided it is intermediate the voltages applied to the two sets of strips. This type of display uses the same complex electrophoretic particles as the first type of display described above. In addition, it appears doubtful that the closed state of such a display would be completely dark, since there will inevitably tend to be some gaps between adjacent chains in the closed state and even a small proportion of such gaps will adversely affect the darkness of the closed state. Although this second type of display will close more quickly than the first type described above, since it can be actively driven to its closed state rather than relying upon diffusion, it is not truly bistable in either optical state. Finally, especially in high resolution displays, the formation of the necessary narrow strip electrodes presents manufacturing problems.
The present invention relates to shutter mode electrophoretic displays, including light modulators, which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art displays discussed above.